1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to database management systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structured query language (SQL) and its derivatives are among the most popular query languages for database management systems (DBMS). Although historically run on minicomputers and mainframes, SQL (optionally pronounced like “sequel”) is increasingly being supported by PC database systems because it supports distributed databases, which are spread out over several computer systems. A version of SQL is defined by both ANSI and ISO, though there are many extensions to and variations on the version of the language defined by these standards bodies.
It is common for users of SQL to run many nearly identical queries, with only slight deviations between each query. For example, a user searching for retailer information pertaining to a geographical region may perform a series of queries specifying the same geographical parameters, such as state, city, and store. With each query, the user may output different information, such as average sales, average expenses, total sales, total expenses, and so forth. A conventional database management application will typically gather these results from scratch with each query. The application will then cache the output in case the exact same query is run again. However, exact queries are rarely repeated. The process of repeatedly gathering nearly identical data results in a sub-optimal allocation of system resources.
Therefore, an improved method is needed for querying a database that more optimally utilizes resources of a database management system. The method would preferably minimize runtime costs and system resources, as well as produce faster search results.